The present invention relates to an improved liquid soap dispenser, of the type in which, upon a simple manual operation of a lever, a predetermined quantity of liquid soap is delivered from a container and received by the user's hands.
Dispensers of this type are well known and have been used and widely installed in public lavatories and toilets in public places, such as restaurants, schools, hospitals, trains, etc. However, the prior art liquid soap dispensers have shown a number of inconveniences, some of which have been overcome by the use of a dispensing nozzle or valve-including pump cartridge according to the prior Italian patent application No. 22295 A/84, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 680,822, filed Dec. 12, 1984, now abandoned, of the same applicant. The device therein described and claimed affords a more reliable operation of the dispenser, with a fixed quantity of liquid soap being always supplied, irrespective of the mass of liquid soap being in the container, while at the same time preventing undesired dripping of the product, when no pressure is exerted onto the lever.
However other difficulties and disadvantages are still present in the liquid soap dispensers known in the art. For example, the product container is usually made integral with the back support to be fastened to the wall resulting in certain constructional complications because the dispensing nozzle being clamped to the support or container is not easy to service or replace. For example, it could be difficult to feed the product directly into the dispenser container by pouring the liquid from a big supply tank because the container is so close to the wall. Some difficulties may also arise when it is required to loosen screws for the replacement of parts, particularly the dispensing nozzle or cartridge pump, which are usually rusted and/or encrusted with the soap.